


Cats and Cuddling

by transpreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cats, Domestic, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpreussen/pseuds/transpreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was, Alfred F Jones quickly decided, something wrong in this picture. Something off, something missing."<br/>It's a winter, stay at home evening, and America wants to cuddle with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Origninally an annonymous tumblr request (http://transpreussen.tumblr.com/post/95222747829/rusame-cuddles)  
> Hopy you enjoy!

There was, Alfred F Jones quickly decided, something wrong in this picture. Something off, something missing.

Suspiciously, he looked around; his living room seemed the same as it always was, the ever messy coffe table getting messier by the day, books and comics and magazines piled up agaisnt the walls, bookshelves filled with trinkets and framed photographs and happy meal toys and clocks, lose papers and pretty much anything but books; the tv was on, faithfully showing the Tom and Jerry episodes of the dvd he had chosen, a couple more sitting quietly on top of one of his armchairs. Both his cats were next to him, purring softly as he scratched the furr behind their ears, both laying on top of the comforter he had brought to cover himself with, and it was as his eyes stopped on his second armchair and its occupant that Alfred F Jones realised exactly what was wrong.

"Why are you over there?" He asked, frowning at the raised eyebrows he received as a response. Following his lovers eyes to the book he was reading, Alfred’s frown increased "Well?"

A chuckle “It would appear that I am reading a book, no?” Ivan chuckled again at Alfred’s eyeroll “Very well then, tell me; what am I doing here and what should I be doing instead?”

"Well I sure as hell don’t know what you’re doing, but i sure know what you’re not doing, which is spending marvellous, quality time with me.”

"That’s a big word, Alfred, do you know how to spell it?"

"I think it goes something like F-U-C-K-Y-O-U"

"That’s for later."

"Eeevaaahhhn!!" America whined, pouting at the grinning nation as one of their cats (the smaller one, with eyes nearly as blue as Alfred’s) jumped off the american’s lap and daintily walked to Ivan’s "Stop being a little shit and come here."  
Ivans rolled his eyes and muttered something in Russian to the small cat, before closing his book, grabbing said book and cat and getting up. He carelessly dropped the book next to the dvds, carefully released the cat on Alfred’s lap, crossed his arms and was about to open his mouth when America’s arm shot out from under the comforter, grabbed his shirt and pulled, resulting in a very clumsy (rather ungraceful) landing on the couch, right next to Alfred.

The younger nation was quick to get to work, and mindless of the rather indignated ‘meows’ he received from the pets for being tousled so roughly, he scooted closer to his lover, set his own legs on top of the other’s, rest his head on the russian’s chest and pulled the comforter on top of both of them, a satisfied smile twisting his lips as their bigger cat (fluff ball and legs heater extraordinaire) settled on top of them once more, grudge forgotten in exchange for more petting. Alfred sneaked his arms around his lovers torso and smirked up at him.

”See??Go on and tell me this isn’t better than your boring book.

"Its not boring, it’s ‘Pride and Prejudice’" Russia replied, rolling his eyes but with a small smile adorning his lips. The bigger of the two kicked his shoes off, set back in the couch and put an arm around Alfred, his hand toying with the fabric of the blond’s shirt as the younger of the two snorted and replied "Same thing."

Lacking any actual (read: effective) answer, Russia contented himself to flick America’s nose, who in turn stuck his tongue out. Russia responded by kissing his lovers forehead and, with a small grin and faint blush, Alfred reached up to quickly peck him on the lips.

Settling back and nuzzling Russia’s chest with his cheek, watching Tom try to catch Jerry for the nth time, Alfred felt Ivan resting his head agaisnt the back of the couch, and with both of them huddled under a comforter, two cats softly purring on top of them and the relaxing sound of rain reaching them from the ouside, it felt like the most peacefull and perfect moment America had ever experienced.


End file.
